


Beautiful Soul

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Adorable little gay petal Mumbo, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awesome Song Choice!, Fluff, Footballer Grian, I'm British, M/M, So writing Soccer instead of football was painful, Teenagers, Thank you GalixaCraze, i can't, this is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to wasteI want you and your beautiful soul(Songfic was requested by GalixaCraze)
Relationships: Iskall85/StressMonster101, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so another songfic to add to the series. I want to thank GalixaCraze for her suggestion of the song, it was a fab choice and as soon as I heard it, all I could think of was how cute it would be if it was paired with teenage Mumbo and Grian :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this :D

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Mumbo stared at his converse, as he sat slumped on the bleachers. His entire school had gathered at the school field as they watched the soccer team play against their opponents. The raven-haired boy had no intention of attending a game, but his friend, Stress had convinced him to join her. "You only want to go because you'll see Iskall get all sweaty as he runs around in shorts." Mumbo chastised her playfully during their shared science class, earlier that day. The brunette paused in her experiment as her eyes locked on him, a knowing smirk pulled at her lips.

"Yeah? And?" She retaliated, "Grian will be there too." 

At her words, Mumbo's cheeks flared with a hot pink blush, he felt his face heat and trained his eyes on the bunsen burner before them as he tried to ignore his friend's teasing giggle. "Yeah, so what?" He muttered, panicked. 

Stress leant into him and rested her head on his shoulder, her smile widening. "Come on Mumbo," She singsonged. "Don't act like you don't have a crush on him. We both know that you do." She grinned mischievously. Mumbo glanced panicked around the classroom before glaring at his friend.

"Shh. People might hear." He whispered frantically. Stress giggled again. 

"Oh Mumbo, I could shout it right here, he'd hear. He's only over there." She teased, her eyes locked on Mumbo's. The flustered boy glanced over to where Grian was working on his own experiment, his unruly blond curls was a mop atop his head and they bounced with each roll of his laughter as he and Iskall, his friend, worked together.

"Don't." He warned Stress, almost begging. The brunette sighed.

"But, Mumbo, I can't control myself sometimes. I'm just so overcome with the sadness of going to the game alone." She brought her hand to her forehead, playfully pretending to be woeful. Mumbo's eyes narrowed on her as he fought the grin that threatened to spread across his lips. He shook his head.

"Fine. If it keeps you quiet, I'll go." He huffed. Stress squeaked in happiness and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Woo! I knew I loved you!" 

* * *

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I want to chase._

_You're the one I want to hold._

Mumbo felt his cheeks heat in his signature blush as his eyes fixed on the running blond. Grian was much shorter than himself, but he was so mischievous, so funny and absolutely adorable. Mumbo had been crushing on the other teen for the past few years, ever since they worked together on their school economics project, where they had to design a make-belief business together. They'd called it Sahara. Although Mumbo wasn't interested in the project, he was interested in Grian, and if forcing himself through boredom meant that he could spend time with the beautiful boy, then that's what he was happy to do.

Of course, Stress knew all along. They had been friends since they were little, meeting each other in nursery, they'd stuck by each other's sides ever since. Although the brunette knew about his crush, she had never held it against him, but that by no means meant that she didn't enjoy teasing Mumbo for it. 

_I won't let another minute go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_I know that you are something special._

_To you, I'd be always faithful._

The entire crowd cheered as Grian stole the ball from one of the opposing team members and scored a goal with intricate skill and footwork. He waved at the crowd and punched the air in excitement before his eyes locked with Mumbo's. A soft grin spread across his face and he waved to him, directing all his attention on the tall boy. Mumbo's cheeks set alight. He waved back nervously and resisted the urge to cover his face. He wondered if the other boy could see the bright blush that painted his cheekbones. Stress nudged him and wiggled her eyebrows playfully. Mumbo giggled nervously and shook his head at her, his eyes falling back to the smaller blond, who had delved into the game once more.

_I want to be what you always needed._

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me._

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

Mumbo didn't understand how the game worked, but he could gather all the information he needed by how all the crowd reacted and he cheered when they did. His eyes were focused on one player in particular and all his efforts in supporting the team, were directed at that one boy. 

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

As the game came to an end, the crowd all stood to leave the bleachers, all chattering amongst themselves about how the team had played. Stress and Mumbo remained seated, although the raven-haired boy kept glancing to his friend, asking why they weren't following the others. She just told him to have patience and that they'd leave soon. Mumbo sat anxiously and soon they were the last two at the field, well except the players. "Why are we still here? We need to go."

"Mumbo, honestly, patience." She reminded him, scolding gently. The boy huffed and let himself sit back against his seat, arms folded across his chest. 

_You might need time to think it over._

_But I'm just fine moving forward._

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance._

_I'll never make you cry, come on let's try._

Mumbo glared at his shoes, his impatience was showing more than ever, however, he hadn't pestered stress since she'd told him to wait. He was so caught up in his own head that he hadn't noticed the two boys making their way towards them. "Stressy!" A Swedish accent shouted across the bleachers. Mumbo's head snapped up at that as he watched his friend leap from her seat, beside him, and sprint towards the brunette man. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Mumbo's eyes were wide as he watched them. He hadn't known that they were an item. "Uhh... Stress?" He asked. The girl pulled away and grinned at Mumbo almost guiltily.

"Hi." A soft voice interrupted his thoughts and Mumbo's eyes flicked to the small blond boy, who smiled nervously. 

"Hi." He replied simply.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"So... Stress and Iskall?" Grian asked as he glanced over to their friends, who were watching them like hawks, amused smirks painting their faces. Mumbo hummed in reply. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they planned this." He mused. Mumbo glanced to Grian, his eyes wide. 

"What do you mean?" He stuttered. Grian glanced back to the boy and shrugged sheepishly.

"I... I sort of have a bit of a crush on you." Grian admitted. That one sentence was enough to push Mumbo over the edge and into some form of insanity. He watched Grian dumbly, his eyes wide and his cheeks bright. "Err... Are you okay?" Grian asked, his eyes narrowed with concern. Mumbo coughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"Um... yeah. I... I... Like you too." He almost whispered. Grian's face lit up at his words. 

"Okay... Good..." He grinned, fiddling with his fingers. "Would you like to grab a bite to eat? J-Just the two of us?" Grian asked, glancing at Mumbo through his lashes. "Like a date?"

"Yeah."

_Am I crazy for wanting you? Baby, do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't want to waste your time Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just want to know that you feel it too there is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold_

  
_I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end and a massive thank you to GalixaCraze for their fab choice in song.   
> Also, if anyone has any suggestions for songs that they think would go very nicely with Mumbo and Grian, please let me know in the comments.   
> Otherwise, stay safe and be kind :D and if you enjoyed, then please leave a comment and kudos :D


End file.
